Duel Art
Duel Art is a book by Kazuki Takahashi containing illustrations from the Yu-Gi-Oh! series. Contents The book contains pictures by Takahashi used for cards with the anniversary layout, pictures he has posted on his website and a number of other original illustrations. The following pages contain these pictures: * 6. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" – Anniversary Pack illustration * 7. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" – Anniversary Pack illustration * 8. "Dark Magician Girl" – Anniversary Pack illustration * 10. "Buster Blader" – Anniversary Pack illustration * 11. "Celtic Guardian" – Anniversary Pack illustration) * 12. "Summoned Skull" – Anniversary Pack illustration * 13. "Jinzo" – Anniversary Pack illustration * 14. "Gyakutenno Megami" – Anniversary Pack illustration * 15. "Shiba-Warrior Taro" – Anniversary Pack illustration * 16. "Dark Magician" – portrait picture, which the [[Weekly Shōnen Jump 2009, Issue 3 promotional card|2009 Weekly Shōnen Jump]] illustration is based on * 17. "Dark Magician Girl" – portrait picture, which the "Magi Magi ☆ Magician Gal" artwork is based on. * 18. Yugi Mutou and cards from his Ceremonial Battle Deck, including "Silent Magician", "Stronghold the Moving Fortress", "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction", "Marshmallon" and "Silent Swordsman LV3" * 19. "Red-Eyes B. Dragon" and "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" – Good Smile Company figures * 20. "Obelisk the Tormentor" – [[V Jump February 2009 promotional card|2009 V Jump]] illustration * 21. "The Winged Dragon of Ra" – [[V Jump February 2010 promotional card|2010 V Jump]] illustration * 22. and 23. "Slifer the Sky Dragon" – landscape picture, which the [[V Jump February 2012 promotional card|2012 V Jump]] illustration is based on * 24. "The Creator God of Light, Horakhty" – landscape picture, which the card illustration is based on * 26. Yami Yugi, Yuma Tsukumo, Yusei Fudo and Jaden Yuki * 27. Jaden Yuki and Yubel * 28. Yusei Fudo and Yusei Go * 29. Yusei Fudo, Akiza Izinski, Jack Atlas, Crow Hogan, Leo and Luna * 30. Jaden Yuki, Yami Yugi and Yusei Fudo * 31. Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo and Yami Yugi, with Yusei Go * 32. Yuma Tsukumo and Astral * 33. Yuma Tsukumo * 34. Yuma Tsukumo * 35. Kaito Tenjo, Yuma Tsukumo, Astral and Shark * 38. Yugi Mutou and Dark Yugi – Cover artwork * , Dark Bakura and Last Zorc.]] 39. Ryo Bakura, Dark Bakura and Last Zorc * 40. Dark Yugi and Katsuya Jonouchi – bunkoban volume 5 cover * 41. Seto Kaiba and Mokuba Kaiba * 42. Yugi Mutou and Dark Yugi * 43. "Dark Magician Girl" and "Dark Magician" — Yu-Gi-Oh! bunkoban - Volume 11 cover * 44. Marik Ishtar and Dark Marik * 46. Dark Yugi and "Slifer the Sky Dragon" – bunkoban volume 14 cover * 47. Dark Marik and "The Winged Dragon of Ra" – bunkoban volume 17 cover * 48. Seto Kaiba and "Obelisk the Tormentor" – bunkoban volume 12 cover * 49. Dark Bakura and "Dark Necrofear" – bunkoban volume 16 cover * 50. Seto Kaiba, Dark Yugi and Katsuya Jonouchi * 51. Mai Kujaku and Harpy Lady – bunkoban volume 8 cover * 52. Maximillion J. Pegasus and Funny Rabbit – bunkoban volume 6 cover * 53. Anzu Mazaki and Yugi Mutou * 56. Yugi Mutou and Atem – bunkoban volume 1 cover * 57. Ryo Bakura, Hiroto Honda, Katsuya Jonouchi, Ryuji Otogi, Yugi Mutou and Anzu Mazaki – bunkoban volume 10 cover * 58. Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Johji, Anzu Mazaki, Dark Yugi, Katsuya Jonouchi and Hiroto Honda, during Death-T * 59. Dark Yugi – bunkoban volume 2 cover * 60. Seto Kaiba – bunkoban volume 3 cover * 61. Dark Bakura and the Monster World miniatures; Joey, Hiroto, Anzu and Yugi - Yu-Gi-Oh! bunkoban - Volume 4 cover * 62. Dark Yugi, Seto Kaiba and "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon – bunkoban volume 7 cover * 63. Maximillion J. Pegasus, Magician of Black Chaos, Dark Yugi and Yugi Mutou – bunkoban volume 9 cover * 64. Dark Marik, Ishizu Ishtar and "The Winged Dragon of Ra" * 65. Dark Yugi * 66. "Red-Eyes Black Dragon", Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi – bunkoban volume 13 cover * 67. Ishizu Ishtar and Dark Marik – bunkoban volume 15 cover * 68. Dark Yugi * 69. Rishid, Marik Ishtar, Ishizu Ishtar, Shizuka Kawai, Ryo Bakura, Ryuji Otogi, Katsuya Jonouchi, Hiroto Honda, Mai Kujaku, Anzu Mazaki, Mokuba Kaiba, Seto Kaiba and Dark Yugi – bunkoban volume 18 cover * 70. Akhenaden, Kalim, Mahado, Seto, Shada, Isis and Atem – bunkoban volume 19 cover * 71. Diabound and Bakura, King of Thieves – bunkoban volume 20 cover * 72. Kisara, The White Dragon and Seto – bunkoban volume 21 cover * 73. Zorc Necrophades and Atem * 74. Rishid, Marik, Dark Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Ishizu Ishtar, Mai Kujaku, Katsuya Jonouchi and Dark Bakura * 75. Atem – bunkoban volume 22 cover * 76. Ryo Bakura, Ryuji Otogi, Hiroto Honda, Katusya Jonouchi, Yugi mutou and Anzu Mazaki at Space Burger Line art * 77. Yugi Mutou, Dark Yugi and "Slifer the Sky Dragon * 78. Dark Yugi * 79. Yugi Mutou, Dark Yugi, Katsuya Jonouchi, Seto Kaiba and "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" * 80. Katsuya Jonouchi, "Panther Warrior" and "Red-Eyes Black Dragon" * 81. Seto Kaiba, Dark Yugi, Katsuya Jonouchi and "Obelisk the Tormentor" * 104 Stardust Dragon as drawn by Kazuki Takahashi. References Category:Books (real world)